An operational amplifier is an important component in many analog systems and mixed signal systems. A high DC gain is undoubtedly an important design parameter for the operational amplifier. As the operational amplifier is generally used to implement a feedback system, its open loop DC gain determines accuracy of a feedback system using the operational amplifier.